Loser
by blazamy
Summary: Ethan won in a confrontation with Silver. Again. Something's different this time. How long will their rivalry last? [ Huntershipping with some Newreplacementshipping, can be GSC or HGSS gameverse, in continuation! ]
1. Chapter 1

**[note: this begins with Ethan's POV. may change later in the story, but I wanted to start it off this way ~_~]**

ETHAN POV

He wasn't very good at hiding his disappointment with himself.

Recalling his depleted Pokémon, he turned sharply to leave, without any usual insults or promises of revenge.

Actually, it looked like he was about to cry.

Compelled, I pursued him. No attempts to push me away this time.

"Look, I'm sorry. I took this too f-"

"Don't." His voice was breaking and he paused, trembling. "Weak. I'm weak. You're weak. Why do I bother."

I couldn't see his face, but his words told me everything.

Drawing nearer, I decidedly took a step forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and I stood for a moment, the air silent save for his restrained sobs.

I wasn't sure what to say. "You don't have to feel like this. You shouldn't have to feel like this." I worded calmly.

"Why do you care! All I've ever done is hurt you! My Pokémon! Nothing else matters to me besides being strong, and I've failed again and again!" He cried out, and it was then I realized this was the first sign of vulnerability I'd seen from the boy.

"You're admirable. You're trying your best, whether the intentions be good or bad. And I've watched you grow throughout our battles. Silver…" I stopped myself, awaiting a response to continue.

"Yeah, loser?" He whimpered, turning to face me, tears coursing down his cheeks freely now.

"You're strong. Strong for chasing your dream. Strong for getting this far. Strong for letting yourself cry." I finished, reaching to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, brushing scarlet hair aside to look him in both.

"Why…" He choked out, burying his head between my neck and shoulder.

"We don't need to fight like this anymore, you know." I whispered in attempt to soothe him.

"How…am I going to get stronger…every battle with you taught me something! I don't want it to stop! Why else do you think I keep seeking you out and challenging you!" He yelled, my jacket muffling his desperate cries.

I sighed, stroking the back of his head and playing gently with his hair.

Violence was all Silver had ever known.

"Next time, let's battle as friends." I offered, and gradually, he stopped shaking.

It seemed like forever before he collected himself to look at me, tears drying.

No words. I took his hand, and we walked to the Pokémon center.

I'm fine with Ethan, but I've never felt better being called loser.

 **[ how was that hehe? my first story on fanfiction in years. it's kinda short but i'm working on it! lemme know what ya think! ^_^ ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ note: POVS have been switched! I think I'll try this with every chapter! It's Silver this time! this chapter is also longer than the last. I really tried to make up for last time. ]**

SILVER POV

I couldn't understand it. Had I won and he been a sore loser- a crybaby- I would have done no such thing. Not that I wouldn't feel guilty, but that's just not how I am. I'd come to accept that.

I can do without sympathy. It's not a necessity. And yet, the relief I feel from the warmth of his hand in mine makes me grateful to have it for once in my life.

I don't even know his name.

The singed wooden floor of the burned tower creaked underneath us as we approached the exit. "Watch your step," He spoke in a gentle tone, and I nodded as we tread down the steps, stepping into the soft glow of the setting sun.

How long was that battle again?

We seemed about an equal match, yet he always won. There was no denying to myself the fact there was something he possessed that ensured he would always come out the winner, I had begun to realize through our countless "chance encounters". What that was, I wasn't sure. I had carefully observed his strategies and battle style down to calculating his next moves, so why?

It's just common curiosity, right? To want to know more about someone like that. But this time, all he did was confuse me even further. What the hell made him do that? Why did he care?

Why do I care?

"I-" I held my words back and looked away, but I had already caught the boy's attention. He waited patiently for me to continue, but I didn't know how to ask.

"I never caught your name." I disclosed, shifting my eyes away from his gaze. Of course he knew my name - after all, he had caught a glimpse of my trainer card after our first battle. Not my intention to reveal it to a stranger, of course, I had dropped it, still reeling from my defeat against him.

The day I set out for my dream, without anyone to hold me back. Or so I thought.

I still remember it so clearly. About a year ago, maybe? Truth be told, I have no regrets regarding what I did. Yes, I stole my starter pokemon. No, it wasn't an impulse decision. What can I say? I won't hold anything back on my path to becoming the best trainer, and I knew it had to start with a pokemon from the lab. Cyndaquil. Coincidentally, the superior type opposed to the starter this boy chose- Chikorita- a fact that only infuriated me further each time I lost.

"Silver? You there?" He tugged my arm a bit, pulling me away from the memory. "It's Ethan. Earth to my pal, Silver." He continued with a grin, and I was absolutely sure it wasn't the first time he'd had to say that.

"Ethan." I repeated out loud, and somehow it fit. Wait, since when were we pals?!

"Is that what I am to you? Not an enemy?" I muttered. Part of me found it childish he was so quick to trust and accept me as a friend. It comes easier for some, I suppose. The other part of me- the one I continued to push away- was the part that was thankful for that.

He didn't answer for a while.

"You know, when someone goes out of their way to steal a pokemon, I have to wonder what kinda person they are. Why they'd do that, yknow. What I can do to help." He mused, adjusting his black and gold baseball cap with his free hand, and I was made acutely aware how his other was interlocked with mine.

I immediately yanked my hand away from his, shoving both into my pockets. "The type of person that doesn't want to hold hands with someone I was sworn enemies with _less than a day ago_ in public, if that answers your question." I hissed in a hushed voice. I didn't want any more attention attracted to us than what we already had.

"No matter, we're at the pokemon center already. See?" He pointed to the tall red-roofed building, glass doors sliding open and allowing our entry. Something told me it did matter, I decided as I sensed the hurt in his voice.

My apology stayed trapped inside me like my crushed team confined to their pokeballs.

It was going to take some time.

 **[ that's it for chapter two! i'm totally open to suggestions for how this should play out and criticism btw :') I have stuff in mind but I wouldn't mind getting advice if anyone has some, I'm still a beginner with this! see ya next chapter ]**


	3. Chapter 3

ETHAN POV

He just needed a little time, I thought to myself.

Everyone needs a friend, but from what I could see, Silver had none. So I chose to make it my responsibility to be his friend whether he considers me one or not.

 _I mean, he's gotta soften up eventually, right?_

"Ethan! Eeeethan!" A familiar trainer squealed, bouncing over from the PC she had been stationed at the moment I captured her notice.

"W-wait up, Lyra!" Kris whined, and eventually the pigtailed pair met up with us in the lobby.

"How ya been? Who's your friend? Whatcha' doin' in Ecruteak city?" The bubbly brunette immediately bombarded me with questions, the friend inquiry in particular bringing an exasperated sigh from Silver.

"Hehe, hi Lyra!" I greeted my friend, bending down to pet her marill. "Gyms have been easy. Weather's been mild. I can't see anything to complain about." I continued, putting my arm around Silver. "I'm not sure he'd agree with the term friend, but here's Silv!"

He didn't seem too happy with the nickname, shifting under my touch with a growl. "Don't call me Silv again." He whispered through clenched teeth, to which I lowered my arm back to my side. "Sorry." I corrected myself. "Silver, this is Lyra and Kris. They're friends of mine, fellow trainers." He shrank back to my side apprehensively as they waved in a welcoming manner.

"So, if he's not a friend, wha _t is_ he?" Kris questioned, transitioning to a lower tone. "Is Silver your _boyfriend_?" She asked innocently.

"W-w-huh?!" I was taken aback by the sudden mental image of me and my former(?) rival dating, and I could see Silver bringing a hand to his face beside me.

"Ooh, you're lucky! Ethan's such a _sweet_ guy!" Lyra chirped in a cheery voice, and that was what drove Silver over the edge. Disengaging from the situation, he turned to run outside, hand still covering his face in shame.

"Uh, I gotta go." I turned, hastily throwing a peace sign to the two before detaching myself as well. "Byeeee Silver! Byeeeeeeee Ethan!" Lyra hollered, waving both hands goodbye. "Aww, he's so _embarrassed_." Kris chanted. "Well, Lyra and I have a date in Olivine. Good luck, Ethan!" She called out, and I felt my face turn red upon realizing what she meant by wishing me luck.

I rushed outside the building, scanning the area. It was dim outside now, the stars and streetlights casting a shine upon the city's worn paved paths.

"I'm sorry! Silver, where'd you go! Silver, please!" I called out frantically across the abandoned streets.

Now you've done it. He'll never want to be your friend. Hell, he's not even going to want to be your rival anymore. Our last battle was also our final, I realized solemnly.

I felt a pang of guilt upon coming to the conclusion I had brought him into that situation. It wasn't the fault of Lyra or Kris for being curious. How had I not mentioned him to them before? We've had thrilling battles and close calls countless times throughout my life as a trainer, how didn't that slip into a conversation or Pokégear call with either of them? No matter.

Kris was an extremely intuitive person, with a talent for reading between the lines. Her question couldn't have been a tease or throwaway comment. What did she see in us to question if our relationship was so intimate? Why wasn't I bothered by that? Why was I so hurt when Silver seemed to be?

 _Did I like Silver?_

 _Do I ask myself too many questions?_


	4. Chapter 4

SILVER POV

I ran. And ran. I didn't know what else to do. Until finally, at the edge of the city I found a spot of my own.

Practically falling back onto the bench, I sat focused on nothing in particular. It happens when I'm overwhelmed. The glittering fountain began to blur in front of me as I tried to process what I was feeling.

I blinked and watched the pond refocus, eyes still burning from the tears earlier.

Did Ethan truly care about me? I never gave it much thought, but it was becoming more and more obvious. He was so…sincere. Everyone up until now has left me at some point, or _never cared for me in the first place._ Like my Dad.

Was it really right to call him that? He never considered me a son.

...

 _Don't get attached. Don't get attached._ _ **Don't get attached.**_

 _Ethan._

His name was all the peace I could find in the war between my reasoning and my emotions.

 _Don't leave._

 _Next time, let's battle as friends_ , my mind replayed for me to hear over and over in a tortuous rhythm. He meant it, and I knew it.

 _Reconsidering._

What was our relationship?

 _Indecisiveness._

There was nothing I truly hated about him.

 _Jealousy._

No.

 _Admiration?_

Confusion.

 _I wasn't alone._

The thought was foreign to me.

I became aware this was true in more ways than one as I heard my name being called somewhere nearby.

"Silver!"

It was a voice tinged with worry, fading into relief. It was Ethan. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting there, but I got the feeling it must have been a while he had been looking for me.

Was that the first time he was searching for me, not the other way around?

"Silver." He panted, dark hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Neither of us could say anything for a while.

"You don't have to keep standing there, you know. There's room on this bench for two." I finally spoke in a small voice, and he sat a distance away from me.

 _You don't have to be afraid, I'm not mad at you, I'm not upset, please don't widen this gap between us_ , I communicated silently, inching closer to him and curling up on the bench, resting my head on his shoulder.

I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't denying my feelings from myself around him. They were drawn out in the open, but I was comfortable with that somehow, and I can't remember if I've ever felt that way.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into that situation. Lyra and Kris aren't always like that, I promise." He said, unable to look at me, fixing his tired gaze on the moonlit sky instead.

I wasn't concerned with the behavior of Lyra or Kris. I barely knew them. They were important to me to some extent, but only because they were important to Ethan.

"What Kris said…" He paused, looking down to the grass below us bending in the breeze. "I don't want it to ruin our friendship. You are so important to me." He finished, and there was no easy answer.

Instead, I sat up, facing him, and brought my hand to his face, placing a finger on his lips. _**It's ok.**_ I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore about how much I cared about him. I let my hand cup the side of his face.

It happened before I could reason with myself _why_ , and I didn't understand how much we both wanted it until my lips were on his. He accepted and returned the kiss, pulling me closer and holding tightly onto my jacket. It was gentle yet meaningful, and by the time I withdrew from the embrace, I had no doubt in my mind anymore.

 _I loved Ethan._

 **[ omg did that happen too fast _ idk im always open to opinions! thank you again for reading this chapter and ill have a new one up soon ]**


End file.
